¿Cómo decirlo?
by Calieut
Summary: Rate T, pronto M. / Ness, simplemente, quiere hacer que Lucas se deje querer.


Ness y Lucas llevaban varias semanas saliendo. Desde que empezaron a salir, Ness había cambiado su manera de ver a Lucas. Le parecía más atractivo, sentía que olía distinto, que sus labios sabían mejor cada vez que lo besaba, que podría quedarse horas admirándolo y que nunca podría dejar que nadie se acercara a él. De vez en cuando le surgian celos, sobretodo cuando Red aparecía cerca de él, o cuando hablaba con Kumatora, pero confíaba plenamente en su rubio. SU rubio. Y de nadie mas.

Algo que no podía negar, es que Lucas le atraía mucho. Quizá por su edad, ya que era un adolescente con alguna que otra hormona alterada de más. Quizá porque llevaba algún tiempecillo sin hacerlo (alguna experiencia tuvo con Paula, para qué negarlo). O quizá porque Lucas le ponía mucho y necesitaba saber que había debajo de esa camiseta a rayas, y, por que no, debajo de sus pantalones. Y no solo quería verlo, quería sentirlo.

Tenía muy claro que Lucas no había salido con nadie, ergo era virgen, cosa que alegraba bastante al psíquico. Y tambien tenía claro que él iba a ser su primera vez.

Pero lo haría bonito, claro esta. De la forma más especial que pudiera. Algo que su rubio no olvidaría jamás.

¿Y cual era la manera más romántica que conocía? Cuando surgía en el momento, cuando no está planeado.

Claro que Ness no iba a esperar hasta que surgiera. Iba a hacerlo esta noche. Iba a hacerlo surgir.

Intento 1:

Lucas y Ness estaban en el comedor de la mansión. Lucas comía su comida favorita: Tortilla. Y Ness comía una hamburguesa.

-Lucas... - Dijo el moreno- ¿Te apetece que esta noche veamos una película?

El rubio miró a su novio.

-Claro. - Y sonrió tiernamente. - A las ocho te busco.

-¿A las ocho? - Y los celos se apoderaron del chico. - ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

-Eh... Bueno... Iba a-a entrenar con Red...

Ness respiró hondo. Porque Red y él eran amigos. Y porque esta noche Lucas iba a ser solo suyo.

-Además una peli es más divertida si la ven de noche... - Dijo Popo, el cual acababa de llegar, con Toon Link siguiendole.

-Perdón por el retraso, cierto escalador come-berenjenas me hizo retrasarme. - Dijo Toon Link, cogiendo la hamburguesa de Ness sin previo aviso y dándole un mordisco.

-Estaba hablando con Nana... - Y, por que no, él tambien comio de la hamburguesa de Ness.

Después de comer y de gorronearle la comida al psíquico, Lucas se fue a entrenar con Red, Toon Link y Popo se largaron a Dios sabe donde, y Ness fue a preparar el espectaculo de por la noche.

Compró pizzas, ya sabeis el dicho, pizza con peli en la queli, pillas fijo. La verdad es que me inventé el dicho pero es alucinante, ¿verdad?

Después de encargar las pizzas, fue a alquilar la peli. Escogió una romántica. No era especialmente de sus favoritas, es más, apenas había visto una peli romántica en su vida, pero iba a estar más centrado en Lucas aquella noche que en la tele.

A continuación decidió que ropa ponerse, lo cual no era muy dificil ya que solo tenia camisetas a rayas y vaqueros. También una camiseta de Mr. Saturn, pero no era plan. Finalmente decidió vestirse de verde.

Se puso una colonia de estas de las que se supone que atraen a las mujeres y se sentó en el sofa, esperando a que llegara su novio.

Lucas llegó al cabo de un rato. Ambos chicos se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, robandose algún que otro beso, y después el rubio se fue a duchar, ya que había llegado algo sudado del entrenamiento.

Y Ness se apoyó en la puerta (desde fuera), imaginandose como sería estar dentro del baño con Lucas. Cuando terminó, el psiquico se vistió y se peino.

Ya estaban listos para ver la película.

Se sentaron en el sofa, bastante cerca el uno del otro, por no decir que estaban pegados. Ness agarraba la cintura de Lucas con una mano y este último apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Romántico, ¿no crees?

Comenzó la película. Era una de esas llenas de amor, cosa que a Ness no le entretenía mucho, pero fingió que atendía, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en sus cosas. Y sus cosas eran Lucas. Pensaba en lo guapo que estaba aquella noche. Y en lo guapo que estaba siempre. En lo guapo que estaba por las mañanas, despeinado y con cara de sueño. Y tambien pensaba en como reaccionaría esta noche cuando se lanzase, y como reaccionaría al dia siguiente al despertarse.

Y así pasaron una hora, hasta que Ness no aguantaba más, quería a Lucas. Quería que solo le prestase atención a él.

Le volvió a coger de la cintura, pero con las dos manos, abrazandolo protectoramente. Vió que Lucas lo miraba de reojo sonriendo y decidió seguir.

Al principio le besó en la mejilla cariñosamente, para después pasar sus labios por los del rubio y acabar en el cuello de este. Le oía jadear tímidamente, muy bajito, cosa que provocaba que el psíquico quisiera llegar a más. Le tumbó despacio en el sofá, poniendose encima de él, sin dejar de besarle en el cuello. Le miró y notó que el rubio estaba bastante ruborizado. Con una mano le acarició el pelo y después le levantó la camiseta lentamente.

-E...Espera, Ness...

-Hmm...? - Dijo el moreno, acariciandole el pecho a su novio.

-N...no...

-¿No?

Lucas desvió la mirada avergonzado. Ness no quería obligarle a nada, asi que le devolvió la camiseta y lo abrazo, gruñendo hacía sus adentros. Le tenía muchas ganas esa noche, pero tenía que aguantarse.


End file.
